Kyle Sanders
Kyle Sanders is a young boy who grew up on a ranch with his older brother Josh Sanders and his mother. After finding and protecting the Green Energem from Fury, he is chosen by the Raptor Zord and becomes the Dino Charge Green Ranger. He is the first male ranger to be the youngest of the team. Ranger History He's quiet, confident and disciplined. At only 15 years old, he's a bit smaller than the other Rangers, but just as fierce. Kyle grew up on a ranch, but didn't fit in. Kyle practiced his sword skills. Fencing is just one of the unique things about Kyle, he doesn't like to get dirty, he's picky about what he eats, and he's a whiz at logic games, like chess, checkers and Rubik's cube. While working on a work assigned by his brother, his pet dog detected something and brought him to a stone. At that time, a wandering Fury spotted the dog and tried to kill him out of annoyance until Kyle took a nearby pipe and attacked Fury. The pipe hit the rock and revealed a green Energem where it turned the pipe into a Dino Saber, allowing Kyle to gain the upper hand until Fury retreated. He departed from his farm to the Crescent Bay Museum, with his scooter broke in the middle of the journey and offered a ride by Jesse Martinez, Kaitlin Skinner, and Heather Merrill in his car. They even save a man from his car via their Energems' powers followed by the discovery of an underground lab below the Crescent Bay Dinosaur Museum which led them to become Power Rangers. After their confrontation with Iceage, Kyle works in the Museum, as well as a Dino Bite Cafe waiter while having the mantle to become the Green Ranger. Super Ninja Steel Three years later, Kyle, now 18, is still working at the museum when the team took a trip to Leawood High School, to show Dinosaur display to the students. When Kyle had trouble unloading a trunk from the truck, Leawood High senior, Jade Shapiro offered to help him. Upon seeing Jade, Kyle was tougue-tied and had trouble talking to her. When Jade sees his nametag, she introduces herself and shows her nameplate necklace called "JADE". The two had gotten to know each other over the two losing their fathers and Jade revealed her past before she moved to Leawood. Ranger Suit Kyoryu-green.png Trivia *Kyle is the first Green Ranger on a dinosaur-themed team to be part of the core team. *Kyle is similar to Ben Stevens from the previous season, in which they are both smart and serious, contrasting to Souji Rippukan, who is a loner and they are also friends with Heather Merrill. Heather was Ben's teammate on the Megaforce Power Rangers team and she is Kyle's co-worker at the Crescent Bay Dinosaur Museum. *In some bios, they say Kyle lives on a ranch in Montana. *Kyle officially turned 16 years old in No Matter How You Slice It. *When he returned in Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel, he was 18 years old. *He was in an brief relationship with Ninja Steel Green Ranger, Jade Shapiro. After Madame Odious was defeated and Jade graduated from Leawood High, the two resumed their relationship. *Kyle's relationship with Jade Shapiro was the only relationship that her mother approved of. See Also *Kyle-Hayley Friendship, a friendship between Kyle and Hayley Hale. *Kyle-Jade Relationship, a relationship between Kyle and Jade Shapiro. Category:Green Ranger Category:Siblings Category:Power Rangers Dino Charge (Runwaygirl20) Category:Youngest Rangers